Explosion de chaudron, passé et révélations !
by Slytherina707
Summary: Maraudeurs nous voilà! Suite à une explosion de potion les élèves de 7 éme année Gryffondor/Serpentard sont envoyés dans le passé. Comment réagiront les étudiants face à leurs parents ? Des rires, des pleurs, des secrets mais surtout des révélations.


**Explosion de chaudron, passé et révélations**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre:<strong>Romance/Adventure

**Paring****:**Severus Snape/Lily Potter entre autre

**Rating: **T  
><strong><br>****Disclamer: **L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas de mon invention, les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rollins à qui je montre beaucoup de respect.

**Note: **Cette fiction est né d'une merveilleuse collaboration, j'espère que vous prendrz plaisir à la lire autant que j'en prend à l'écrire .

**Note 2** : Merci au correctrices ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : <span>Une matinée pas comme les autres<span>**

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres à Poudlard, dans la grande salle, au-dessus des quatre tables représentant les quatre maisons, les hiboux apportaient le courrier du jour, certains tenaient dans leur bec un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier ou d'autre portaient entre leurs griffes des paquets de confiseries ou autres cadeaux envoyés par les familles.

Assis sur les bancs les élèves discutaient du prochain match de quidditch confrontant Serdaigle à Serpentard, où chacun y allait de son propre pronostique, ou ils lisaient le dernier sorcière hebdo comparant les plus beaux partis d'Angleterre.

Ron défendait l'honneur des Canons de Chudley face à un Harry dubitatif et une Hermione mi amusée, mi dégoutée de le voir s'empifrer un énième pancakes au sirop d'érable.

Comme à son habitude, à la table des Serpentard, Draco Malefoy s'amusait d'une blague faite aux Pouffsouffle, les pauvres arboraient maintenant une magnifique crête bleue turquoise sur leur tête. Fidèle à lui-même le directeur, Albus Perceval Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore, souriait malicieusement devant sa tarte au citron, affichant l'air de quelqu'un qui en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

Une matinée toute à fait ordinaire au château depuis que Voldemort avait était vaincu quelques mois plus tôt par nul autre que Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant et nouvellement, le héros du monde sorcier. Bien entendu cette guerre ne fut pas sans perte et parmi les élèves de nombreuses places vides étaient visibles.

Comptant parmi les absents beaucoup de Serpentard qui furent placés à Azkaban, ou certains qui avaient succombés à la bataille finale, d'autre avaient changé de camp, comme Malefoy, Blaise Zabini ou Pansy Parkinson, bien que leur attitude de sangs purs n'avait en rien changé.

On comptait quelques morts chez les autres maisons, notamment celle de Ginny Weasley, de Padma Patil, de Denis Crivey et de Dean Thomas. Le visage d'Harry s'assombri lorsqu'il regarda la place vide à côté du professeur Flitwick, celle de Rubeus Hagrid, anciennement garde-chasse de Poudlard, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Le demi-géant avait fait beaucoup dans la vie du jeune Harry Potter, c'est lui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer des Dursley, lui qui lui avait fait découvrir la magie en l'emmenant pour la première fois au chemin de traverse.

Ce jour-là Hagrid avait offert à Harry le plus beaux des cadeaux, sa chouette Hedwige, qui, tentant de lui sauver la vie lors d'une attaque de mangemort, avait succombé à l'Avada quelques mois plus tôt.

Hermione le sorti de sa rêverie en lui rappelant qu'il ne lui restait que 10 minutes avant son premier cours, le temps de finir son jus de citrouille de manger un dernier toast et ils étaient partis pour le premier cours de la journée.

C'est donc d'un air enjoué, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui des cochons qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir, que les 7éme année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les sombres cachots du professeur Snape.

La matinée commençait donc par 4 merveilleuses et délicieuses heures de potion en commun avec les Serpentard.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes de la salle de classe Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, quelque chose lui disait que cette journée ne se déroulerait pas, mais alors pas du tout comme prévue.

-** Alors Potter tu es prêt à faire perdre des points à ta maison.**

- ** Ferme –là Malefoy.**

- ** Oh alors maintenant on se fait défendre par la sang de bourbe Potter, la belette ne te sert plus de fidèle destrier.**

- ** Malefoy il semblerait que ces derniers mois j'ai envoyé nombreux de tes petits copains à Azkaban, tué ton chère maitre et mis ton fidèle toutou de papa derrière les barreaux, alors si j'étais toi je me la fermerais avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.**

- **Monsieur Potter, j'espère pour vous que ce ne sont pas des menaces que je vous entends portez à l'encontre de Monsieur Malefoy ? Cependant, et pour en être sûr, j'enlève 20 point à Gryffondor pour propos menaçant envers un camarade aussi, je vous verrais, bien entendu, en retenue ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau. Le complexe du héros ne s'applique pas partout Monsieur Potter, avoir tué le seigneur des ténèbres ne vous accorde pas tous les droits et il y a longtemps que les chaudrons n'ont pas été récurés.**

La voix glaciale du professeur Snape raisonna dans tout le couloir figeant ainsi la vingtaine élèves présents, à cet instant, même un détraqueur aurait été moins effrayant que celui-ci.

A la suite de cette courte entrevue, qui montra cependant clairement l'humeur dans laquelle était le professeur des potions, les élèves rentrèrent silencieusement dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent deux par deux à leur pupitre, sortant de leur sac leur manuel de potion ainsi que leur plume et parchemins.

Après la guerre, tout le monde pensait que le professeur Snape aurait pris sa retraite, la Mage noir mangeant actuellement les chrysanthèmes par la racine, le maitre des potions n'avait plus à assumer sa condition d'espion et pouvait partir librement de Poudlard.

Mais les étudiants eurent la chance, le bonheur extrême de retrouver Severus Snape à la rentrée sans aucune explication à donner sur mystérieux son retour.

-** Bien, aujourd'hui nous étudierons la potion de renaissance. Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques et les effets de cette potion ?**

Seul Hermione attendait le doigt levé, sachant pertinemment que Snape ne l'interrogerait pas sur les propriétés de cette potion qu'elle seule connaissait.

En effet, d'après les dire d'Hermione même en tant de guerre il fallait réviser ses ASPIC, et c'est ce qu'elle avait répété tous les jours lorsque le trio se retrouvait le soir après avoir cherché toute la journée les horcruxes de Voldemort dans tout le pays.

-** Personne ? Bien entendu.** _Le professeur Snape affichait un petit rictus méprisant en regardant sa classe, notamment les élèves de Gryffondor_.

-** La potion de renaissance aussi appelé _revalorisatie _permet, si elle est parfaitement confectionnée, de redonner vie aux plantes gelées ou fanées.** _Snape fit une petite pause avant de reprendre d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

- **Cependant cette potion est très difficile à confectionner car nombre de ces composants sont instables et délicats à manipuler. Ainsi je ne m'étonnerai pas si aucun d'entre vous ne réussis convenablement cette potion aujourd'hui. Malgré cela Mme Chourave aura besoin de cette potion lors de son prochain cours, elle vous demande donc d'en connaitre sa composition ainsi que ces propriétés, dans ce but je vous demanderai un parchemin de 40 cm sur celle-ci. Je vous prierez donc de respecter à la lettre les instructions écrites au tableau.**

**Vous avez 4 heures pas une minutes de plus, je ne tolérerai aucun bruit, aucun acte idiot et irréfléchi. Si l'un de vous venait à mal mener ces ingrédients il risquerait de lourde conséquence, ai-je été clair ?**

-** Oui monsieur ! !**

-** Alors vous pouvez commencer.**

Pendant les 2 premières heures du cours on n'entendit que le bruit d'une mouche survolant la salle de classe, le crépitement des feux en dessous des chaudrons, et les cliquetis des différentes fioles et bocaux en tout genre manipulés par les élèves pour confectionner la potion.

Dans ce climat de concentration, de tentions et de crainte, un élève assis au fond de la salle priait Merlin, Morgane et même Dumbledore, pour que pour une fois, juste une fois dans sa vie sa potion, à défaut d'être parfaite, n'explose pas comme à son habitude.

Mais connaissant Neville Londubat, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, son souhait ne se réaliserait sans doute pas aujourd'hui. Il avait beau s'être battu avec courage lors de la bataille finale, tuant Nagini, se dressant contre les mangemorts, ses compétences en potion n'avaient en rien changées.

En regardant les instructions il vit qu'à ce stade de la préparation il aurait dû obtenir un liquide lisse de couleur vert feuille, sentant légèrement le chèvrefeuille. A la place, la mixture de son chaudron tendait vers des nuances de marron jaune avec quelques grumeaux flottant à la surface, quant à l'odeur plutôt infecte de la préparation elle rappelait celle du marécage que les jumeaux avaient fait apparaitre lors de leur 5éme année à Poudlard.

Voyant que Snape se dirigeait d'un pas dangereux avec un regard menaçant vers sa table il tenta par tous les moyens de redonner à sa potion un aspect, disons plus « naturel ».Et dans un geste complètement désespéré il prit toutes les fioles, bocaux et herbes qui lui tombaient sous la main et les jeta dans son chaudron sous l'œil horrifié du Maitre des potions.

Parmi les plumes de jobarbille, le pus de bubobulb, et autres ingrédients de la liste jetés dans un parfait désordre dans la mixture, Neville ajouta à sa potion un I.P.N.I soit un Ingrédient de Potion Non Identifié.

On entendit vaguement le professeur Snape hurler pour empêcher le geste de Neville, mais c'était déjà trop tard car un long sifflement s'échappait à présent du chaudron obligeant les élèves à se boucher les oreilles s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir sourds.

Puis tout s'arrêta il n'y eu plus aucun bruit avant que n'explose dans une gerbe d'étincelle la potion qui éclaboussa tous les élèves présents d'une sorte de pâte dorée et visqueuse.

Le professeur McGonagall avait été convoqué plus tôt ce matin dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait laissé pour mission de remettre au professeur Snape un message de haute important, en effet la veille Lucius Malefoy avait été proclamé coupable de meurtre et de complice de crime contre l'humanité lors de son procès devant le mangmagot. Suite auquel il fut condamné à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur demain matin à l'aube.

Se dirigeant donc vers l'antre des serpents elle fut soudain alertée par des cris parvenant des cachots, elle se précipita immédiatement vers la salle de classe du maitre des potions craignant une énième bagarre entre Potter et Malefoy.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle, Minerva McGonagall eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les portes pour voir ses élèves, ainsi que leur professeur, disparaitre dans un grand nuage doré pour une destination encore inconnu.


End file.
